


Leaf Angels

by jenna_thorn



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's making leaf angels because there isn't any snow. </p><p>Not that anyone's watching or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaf Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate/gifts).



The meet was a mile and two hours away, and they sat around a picnic table beside a school in Nowhere’sville Pennsylvania to kill time and avoid killing anything else. Pooch gathered bags and wrappers as an excuse to finish off any leftover fries and Jensen closed his laptop. 

Clay leaned toward Roque. “And now we get Number 48: how batteries should last longer.”

Roque narrowed his eyes, drained the rest of his soda, crumpled the paper cup, and tossed it overhand to the battered metal barrel.

“Three points!” Pooch called and Jensen applauded on autopilot, then tipped forward, twisting in mid air, to fall flat on his back on a drifted pile of leaves. Pooch snorted and headed to the SUV, where Cougar was perched, staring into the middle distance.

“Or not,” Roque said to Clay. “You think he knows his shirt is riding up?”

Jensen moved his arms and legs, stretching and making leaf angels in the crispy crunch of new fallen leaves.

“You think he doesn’t? Cougar knows.”

Neither of them glanced up to where Cougar sat, still contemplating the horizon. Leaves crinkled and shooshed. Swish Swish Swish.

Clay blinked. “This is painful to watch.”

Roque took Clay’s soda and drank half of it. “Slow motion train wreck,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> A trick or treat treat for Kate.


End file.
